


(im)perfection

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya tertinggal berdua di sana; Mei mengupas apel dan Kiku bergeming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(im)perfection

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Japan/Taiwan.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : AU. slow-paced story.

_(Hanya tertinggal berdua di sana; Mei mengupas apel dan Kiku bergeming.)_

* * *

Ujung alas kaki Mei membentur meja.  _Klok_ , dia lalu mengubah posisi kakinya lagi. Ketiga kali dalam satu menit, Mei tak membuat perhitungan tapi kaki meja dan taplak tentu saja menyaksikan dan mengikik melihat Mei salah tingkah di meja _nya_  sendiri.

Kaki meja tak bertanya pada keheningan mengapa Mei jadi seperti demikian. Dan taplak juga tak melakukan hal sama pada ruangan, tentang mengapa Mei menjadi tak keruan. Mungkin kandil di langit-langit tak jauh dari kepala mereka tahu mengapa, karena dia yang memasang mata dan menerangi segala, tetapi ia tak memilih untuk memberitahukannya pada siapa-siapa.

Mei mencoba tersenyum. Kiku kaku.

Tetap saja, saputangan yang terselip di saku jas Kiku—dan sekarang terkapar di meja dengan lipatan berantakan—tak bisa mengeringkan keringat yang terus memiliki pinak di pelipisnya.

Lagi, Mei tersenyum. Senyum lelah. Dan ada apel di atas meja, sisa. Tiga tangkai anggur yang tadi ada menemaninya sekarang sudah meninggalkannya. O, pengkhianat atau memang sengaja dimakan orang yang penuh minat?

Alasan si apel tersisa, mungkin tadi orang-orang berpikir bahwa hidangan sudah cukup membuat mereka kenyang, atau mungkin beberapa orang dengan cara pikir yang miring berpikir bahwa itu hanya hiasan saja. Mei lalu mengambilnya, dan mengupasnya dengan pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mei yakin, tadi saat beres-beres ada yang lupa menaruhnya kembali ke meja besar lain di sekeliling ruangan.

Mei benci kulit apel. Dan Kiku hanya menontonnya mengupas. Mei tak berharap Kiku berbicara, bahkan ketika dia mengaduh setelah— _ugh_ —jarinya terbelah karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Jarimu ..." Kiku lekas-lekas menjemput saputangannya.

"Tidak perlu," Mei tersenyum tipis sambil menekan-nekan goresan pada jarinya. Darahnya menetes sedikit demi sedikit ke taplak merah jambu. "Ini biasa."

"Tidak. Akan kucarikan obat—" dia sudah berdiri dan menggeser kursi.

"Pendarahannya sudah hampir berhenti. Tidak sakit juga, kok. Duduklah lagi," Mei meyakinkan dengan mengangguk.

Kiku bergeming dan mengamati. Dia cukup lega karena Mei tampaknya tak kesakitan dan malah menatap lukanya dengan kilat-kilat rasa ingin tahu yang mengalir bak aurora. Aurora yang menempuh horizon sepi ketidaktahuan. Aurora penasaran. Mata Mei selalu punya kilat yang pintar berderai merebak batas; kadang jadi kilat, kadang aurora mempesona, kadang seperti aliran awan cirrus yang halus.

"Kiku-kun, apa kau takut ketika kau berdarah? Atau saat aku yang berdarah?"

Mata mereka bertemu. Kiku menggeser fokus—karena menemukan bahwa tiara Mei miring. Dia tak menganut perfeksionisme, tapi dia rasa itu  _sangat_  mengganggu. Dia hanya ingin Mei terlihat sempurna malam ini. Malam yang hanya milik mereka, dan Mei ialah miliknya lalu dia merupakan milik Mei.

Mei tertawa kecil. Tahu bahwa Kiku bukan orang pintar bicara yang akan menjawab semua filosofismenya.

"Aku tidak takut pada kedua macam hal itu."

"... Kurasa ... seseorang akan mati kalau terus-terusan berdarah. Kenapa kau tidak takut?"

"Hei, kalaupun mati, seseorang tak akan hilang dari hidup orang yang menyayanginya. Aku lebih takut seseorang kehilangan ingatan daripada darah. Memori adalah hal yang membuat seseorang hidup di mata orang lain."

Kiku mengulurkan tangan untuk membenarkan tiara Mei. Mei memandang tangan Kiku, meresapi makna bahwa tangan itu sebentar lagi akan  _selalu_  ia sambut dan menyambutnya setiap hari. Tak peduli siapa yang berkata  _tadaima_ atau  _okaeri_. Oh, meski berdarah, dia cinta malam ini.

Tangan Kiku pulang tidak dengan kosong. Dari gelung rambut Mei yang masih bertahan, dia menjemput satu bunga kecil. Bunga hidup yang masih wangi. Mungil namun rapuh. Kiku memisahkannya dari kawanannya karena dia rasa letak bunga itu mulai menyalahi kesempurnaan. Begitu Kiku meletakkannya di meja, satu kelopaknya rontok. Keputusan Kiku benar.

Kadang, jatuhnya kelopak yang masih segar membuat Mei ngeri. Dia seakan mengatakan pada dunia,  _seperti inilah semesta_ ,  _yang indah tidak akan bertahan lama_.

Tetapi Mei tak menyuarakannya pada Kiku, karena setelah melewati apa-apa yang terjadi seharian ini, dia yakin anggapan itu salah. Lama tidaknya kebahagiaan itu relatif; karena dia adalah bagian dari waktu. Bantahlah bahwa waktu itu tidak relatif, maka Mei akan menunjukkan pendapat tentang sebuah hari dari seorang anak yang hanya tahu bermain dan orang dewasa yang melakukan pekerjaan membosankan.

Kiku memejamkan mata sebentar. Dia tidak ingin pulang. Tidak ingin. Bau dekorasi bebungaan dan singgasana mereka di depan sana tak mau ia tinggalkan. Meja bundar tempat mereka melepas tamu terakhir (ah, Liz dan Gil, pasti Mei akan merindukan Liz karena setelah ini dia akan tinggal di Kyoto). Kain-kain penghias dinding yang menawan. Segalanya.

"Kiku-kun, tidak ingin pulang?"

Kiku membuka mata. "Sebenarnya tidak."

"Walaupun itu artinya kita bisa berbaring bersama di ruangan yang dihadiahkan Bella untukku, atau menikmati makan malam yang spesial dibayarkan Antonio di resto lantai bawah ruangan itu?"

Kiku tersenyum miring, amat tipis. Lengkung bibir Mei malah jadi liar naiknya lalu terbukalah mulutnya untuk lepasnya sebuah tawa.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sini. Aku akan lanjut mengupas apel saja. Aku atau kau yang menelepon sopirmu untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

Kiku berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Mei. "Tidak. Kita ke hotel."

Mei nyaris terjerembab karena gaun dan alas kaki berhak tingginya mencium kaki meja, tetapi tangan Kiku dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Kiku mengambil buket bunga yang Mei letakkan di samping keranjang apel dan menaruhnya kembali ke tangan Mei. Mereka masuk sebagai mempelai yang sempurna, maka mereka pun akan keluar sebagai mempelai yang sempurna pula.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri karpet merah itu lagi, yang di ujungnya ada singgasana dan tepian lainnya mengarah ke pintu. Mei menggenggam erat buket bunganya dan merapat ke lengan Kiku. Kiku memang mungil tetapi Mei tak tahu mengapa sekarang dirinya jauh terlihat lebih mungil ketika bersandingan dengan Kiku. Kiku yang mendewasa secara kuantitas mana mungkin terjadi dalam satu hari; tetapi Mei memilih untuk mempercayainya sebagai keajaiban pernikahan. Sesekali mengubah pola berpikir menjadi anak kecil tak akan membuatnya dikucilkan dunia, hm?

Lantas Kiku menyadari sesuatu.

Bunga tadi masih ada di meja sana. Tertinggal dari kawanan, dengan kelopak tanggal sebagian. Begitu pula dengan si saputangan, teronggok lupa diacuhkan.

Mereka tak sempurna, kalau begitu?

Tetapi Kiku lalu mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Dia tak sempurna, Mei tak sempurna. Maka mereka akan saling melengkapi. Ah, mudahnya.

.

**end.**


End file.
